White Rose Petals
by LeoBunny
Summary: Aw, lets just say it is not as bad as the title sounds. I'm not good with titles. Anyways, Sora finds out first hand about her feelings for Tai when it to late or is it? Matt comes clean to Sora about being in love with mimi Sora +Tai and Matt + Mimi, R
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: I'm doing this because I'm bored, I, however, am going to scan over this just to make sure that I don't have _a lot _of misspelling and wrong usage, but if I do, know that I'm not really caring. This chapter at least. I'm hoping for at least _six_ or more reviews before I decide to go on with this idea. If I don't get that I'll just remove the story, or leave it…this chapter it all depends. Yes this is a Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi fanfic. Others may be added, but that isn't a definite. I do need a beta-reader if any are interstate, and I'm thinking about making a fanfiction site sort of thing…if any our interstate tell me about it in your review. Also, I'm trying to decide if I should leave this in the Tai and Sora section, or put it in the Mimi and Matt section. Help me decide. =] Believe me it is a Tai + Sora =Love, and a Matt + Mimi = Love, fic. Let me know what you think!

****

White Rose Petals

__

Love…

Sora stood before her bed room widow, one hand pressed against the smooth glass, the next to her side, limply holding a sliver locket. Tears peaked at the corner of her eyes, he was gone, and she was here! All thoughts and dreams of being with him were gone…and it was all her fault. 

She didn't mean for it to end this way, neither did she want it to go so _far_, nor did she want him to go. Matt. He was what she thought was the solution, the answer to all her problems…but he wasn't, he was just the substitute, than he turned into the one that would give the _push_.

One by one, fresh heated tears rolled down her pale white cheeks; she was alone. She lost not only the boy that made her see life in a different way, but she also lost an old time friend. One of the few friends that she had that was a girl and not one of the soccer girls she knew. 

". Tai…" she moaned, as her tears started to pour like rain; she missed him…but he didn't miss her, and she couldn't blame him! She gripped the small locket tighter with in her small hands, if she would have known he cared like she did; she would have never been with Matt.

A light knock on her bedroom door brought her gaze from the still white moon to an end, she turned slowly to the door. "…Mom, I need to be alone."

" Sora," she knew that voice, that calm soothing voice, that she pretend to adore all these months, " it's me."

She couldn't send him away, and loose the only bit of happiness that she could stir or feel with in her life, she couldn't send him away and _not_ have him as a friend. " Come in," she spoke softly, as she quickly wiped at the corner of her eyes and stuffed the locket into her pocket.

" Your mom said you weren't doing good," he begun, " I know it's because of Tai leaving." Matt was so honest, so to the point, he was blunt, she could only nod, " I know how you feel about him." she closed her eyes for a moment, she never realized how she hurt Matt in the process. 

She opened her eyes to see the door was close, and Matt was seated upon her bed, " I guess I was hoping…"

She stood waiting for him to speak again but he didn't, and when she was about to speak to clear the silence he begun again. " That you cared about me, I've been running, and hiding for so long…" he looked up at her through brown/blond bangs. " I care about, Mimi, the way you care about Tai," she pulled in a large breath of air as he said that.

She never knew, did that mean he was using her to? If so why hadn't he told her, Or did he at some point in their dating like her that way? She needed to know. " I confused my feelings for you, and I knew my feelings for Mimi were different. I just didn't know that different, was the way you were suppose to feel about a person when you are _with_ them. I didn't realize that till she told me she loved me, till she told that her heart couldn't take it anymore…seeing you and me together. That she tired so _hard _to get me out of her mind and she couldn't. I lost her, it's to late; she left."

Sora gulped, and softly padded over to her bed and sat on it beside Matt giving him a pat on the knee trying to tell him it was okay. " I lost Mimi, " he sobbed, Sora bit down on her bottom lip, she herself was both confused and sad.

" Me too," she whispered, her cool breath caressed his cheek, slowly he extended his hand and brushed it against her cheek. She closed her eyes, but quickly reopened them as she felt soft lips against hers one's she had once felt before.

" Let's pretend," silence, " Let's pretend like we are the ones the other wants us to be; you -Mimi, and Me-Tai in your eyes."

Sora felt her heart break for Matt, " We can't, it won't be the same…it won't be fair to the other," she whispered.

" We'll make it fair," he pleaded.

She shook her head, " Mimi is gone, there is nothing we _can_ do to make her come back, and pretending _won't_ help. Matt," Words were forgotten as Matt fell into her arms crying, she rubbed his back softly, as she let her tears go as well. " Tai is gone…"

****

A/N: Remember reviews make me write more. Also, in the next chapter Five years have past, and now Tai is returning…he even askes Mimi to come with him. =] ~ Memories, Flower Shop, and a Concert ~


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews that, kind of flame of a one. I can say to the person whom stated that Tai and Sora fans, usually like Mimi and Matt as a couple. I do like them as a couple, but not because of others opinion and certainly I will not stop liking them because of some ones opinion. If you don't like Matt and Mimi, simple don't read this fic that's the simple solution. I do however, welcome flames, but not stupid ones of course!  
  
White Rose Petals  
  
~ Memories ~  
  
Mimi's orbs glanced up at the apartment building in which she had once lived in during her childhood, previously before the digital discovery. She sighed; this was the same place however that Sora stayed.she felt like such a horrible friend. She left here because she was only thinking about herself like she always did! Sora was a great friend, and so what if she liked the same guy that she loved to bad she got him, too, but she did.  
  
" I'm so a scared." Sora clasped tighter onto her digi-crest, as she looked up at Mimi through tear stung eyes. " I don't want to let Tai down."  
  
" You won't, Sora, you're the most strongest and bravest girl I know," she gave her a quick smile, " you won't let him down."  
  
" I hope not, but I think I am because of this stupid crest!" she lashed, " why couldn't you get it? You know more about love and liking than I do."  
  
" Maybe that's why."  
  
Sora arched a brow at Mimi's word, almost asking her silently to continue so she'd better understand what she meant, but she didn't. " What's why?"  
  
" You finding out what love is, if you really put the whole crest business into thought you'd see that each is like a challenge. Everyone of us has something we needed to learn about, take tai for interstate he has the crest of courage.and Tai all though we know can take lead. He some times isn't the bravest in his eyes, but he pushed himself till he was brave. Maybe you need to do that for your self, too."  
  
".. Sora," Mimi murmured, she wanted so much to walk up the step and to her old friend's apartment and apologize and have things like the use to, but she couldn't.  
  
" Mimi."  
  
She turned her gaze from the building over to Michael; " Yes?" she frowned as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She still didn't care about him the way that he wanted her, she couldn't care about him the way he wanted her too, she could only pretend. After all she felt what it was like to be turned away from her one true love, and than pour out her heart and soul to him.  
  
Michael, was everything he was not, the only thing that reminded her of him when she looked at Michael was his brown/blond hair. " Want to go up there and see her? Or are we going to stand here for the rest of the day?"  
  
She laughed, and nodded slightly, " Thank you," she chirped.  
  
" Do I get a peak for that?" he putted on a puppy dogface; it wasn't a pleasant one either!  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Is that maybe a, yes?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" I'll take it as one."  
  
She giggled as he pressed his lips against hers softly, and like many times before she felt nothing with it. No tingling, no passion, no nothing it was an empty kiss like all the rest but she played them off pretty smoothly. " Let's go."  
  
" No way!" Sora stuck out her tongue as she examined Mimi's idea of a soccer uniform, in the infamous color, pink.  
  
" Aw, come on it's cute," Mimi defend as she smooth her hand over the silk material, " we should go if you want to teach me."  
  
" Sure just make sure you stay far away from me as possible when we play," she kidded, and leaped from Mimi's bed.  
  
" I'm gonna kill you for that!"  
  
Knock! Knock.  
  
Mimi stood for a minute pulling at the rims of her white mini skirt, " she isn't there." she whined, and turn to leave when Michael held her shoulders.  
  
" Let's wait a bit, knock again."  
  
" What if she answers than?" Mimi face paled as she heard the doorknob twist followed by a snap, someone was home.  
  
" Mimi," Sora breathed as she opened the door.  
  
" I couldn't believe that was you for a minute there, you look so different Sora. What's been up with you?" Mimi asked.  
  
" Lots. I've just been skipping a bit of sleep lately; a lot of things have just been happening at once, bad stuff, you so far are my only good. I missed you."  
  
" Me too, Sora." Mimi looked over Sora's small figure, she had bags under her eyes and they themselves looked blood red. She was pale, and her brown eyes that once filled with life was dim with sadness, she was so small! " I have time, tell me what's been happening.catch me up on things."  
  
" I don't know where to start," she paused, " Tai's been in a coma ever since the accident, and I'm losing hope. The doctors already said we should take him off life support because we are causing him pain, and I want to believe Tai's mother. I do, but I'm in between now.but I won't give up, I've taken over the flower shop and gave up on college I owe Tai. I gave twenty percent of all my money into his bill to keep them holding him on, I started two years ago after Tai's money from the guy whom hit into him, ran out.  
  
" My mother died a year a go, Kari and T.K hate me, and everyone I know has just left me." she cried, and hide her face in her hands.  
  
" I'm so sorry I left," Mimi rushed to Sora's side, but her mind was plagued with the thoughts of where Matt was. " What about Matt? Are you two okay? Is he okay?"  
  
" Matt and I were over long ago," she sat back up and wiped away tears, " he still lives in his mansion, I'm sure he'll love to see you."  
  
Mimi gave a weak smile, " I'm not leaving again, I'm tried of running," she told Sora with all the honesty in her heart. " Life is going to get better, I'm going for only a little, I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
" Okay," Sora said, as she walked Mimi to the door, where Michael was waiting for her, " bye Michael, nice meeting you."  
  
" You, too."  
  
A/N: I know I said I was going to name this: ~ Memories, Flower Shop, and a Concert ~, but I decided not to! And I also, change what I said would happen because my mind just filled with lots and lots of thoughts and a new plot sort of. So from now on I'll only tell you the title of the next chapter, unless I'm sure that the summary will stay forever! Oh yes, review! It makes me write, but remember this if you review and want me to comment to them leave comment, somewhere in your review. Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I want to tell you all that, I'm probably not going to get out another chapter…reviews help, I'm serious! I love them! Oh yes, one more thing at the end of each chapter if the chapter before was flame with stupid cause starting now I'll list the persons name and address them with their 'problem' with my story. But if you didn't flame and you want me to answer back, let me know in your review.

I only got eight reviews, I feel bad v.v; However, I am gratefully for the ones I did receive! Thanks guys, depends on how much reviews I get on this chapter I'll continue.

****

White Rose petals

__

Binding Task

" I'm so sorry." Sora's small fingers clasped around his hand, he was pale, and his hair had loosed both its color and life. He in ways was still Tai, but he wasn't the Tai that she knew, after all how could he make her laugh when he was a sleep, or comfort her. 

She bit back tears as she laid her head upon his chest; this wasn't how he was suppose to be, no not Tai he was never suppose to be like this. He was to brave, he was everything she wasn't! The man should have been murderer for hurting him, for taking him away from her…but how did he take Tai from her? Tai was never hers, Matt was hers.

__

" Need help with those?" Tai asked, indicating to the stack of books in Sora's hands.

She nodded, a blush crept to her cheeks, as she handed them to tie, " I never really realized how much they were."

" Don't worry. I'm sure a LOT of people experience that weight loss," he smiled, and juggled the books in his hands before holding it steady.

" You're the best Tai, even though you like to make comments like that…," Sora said abruptly, which sent a shocked expression on Tai's face.

" Where'd that come from?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulder, and turned forward, " I don't know," she honestly told. " I owe you Tai."

" I owe you, so don't leave me," She whispered.

" Today's visits are over, you'll have to come back, ma'am," a nurse said, as she begun her daily check up on Tai.

Sora nodded her fingers seemed to have been caked to his, because she couldn't let him go, she didn't want to let him go, but little by little she finally did.

" Don't leave me," she whispered, as she kissed his forehead one last time and exited the hospital room.

****

Next Chapters Title: A longed kiss

****

-Comments-

soul 141 - it is to confusing, please organize better . I don't even know if Mimi or Sora is dating Michael.

__

Okay, I don't know why you didn't know why Michael and Mimi are together, seeing it spoke in the second chapter that they were. I will show you a sentence in bold print, to see if you better understand it: 

****

She giggled as he pressed his lips against hers softly, and like many times before she felt nothing with it.

__

I think that is a sign of couple ship, however I do think I know where your confusion came from because I just looked over the second chapter and learn that I didn't save it as an HTML and uploaded as such so the italic wasn't able to be seen. I will make sure I do that from no on however, that is of course if I continue. If you still can't understand it I don't know what as to say but read below:

****

Format:

__

Italic - Flash back, or thoughts.

Normal - Is of course normally.

****


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4: Longed Kiss

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry I haven't wrote to this fic in some time it's just that I had family problems that needed to be tended to. However, I'm also looking for a Beta-reader cause, my story needs checking BAD, so if anyone interstated; let me know please.

I also have an RPG made, for those whom are interstated in an Original RPG; check out my profile it should be on there, if its not E-mail me and I'll give you the link. ^^ Bye, bye.

Mimi stood outside of Matt's apartment door for what had seemed like two hours now, but it of course was only two minutes. Knocking on someone's door had never been so hard to her before.

Her thought was the reason for her hesitant in knocking upon his door because questions popped in her mind like. 'He might have another girl? Maybe he was even married?' That wasn't likely, that would have been told over the television. She sighed, as she turned to leave; she'd come back another time when she had the nerves to speak to him.

" Mimi?" Matt was in shock as he looked at the young slender girl whom stood with her back to him. She seemed to have tensed when she heard him, had she wanted to come visit him? Why was she leaving?

" Matt…" she turned slowly, her brown orbs taking in his handsome features, the first time in a long time. He was still the drop dead gorgeous guy, in whom she left here, and he was still the silently looking one. " I thought you weren't there, so I was going to leave."

" Why did you think that, I'm here most of the time," he paused," there nothing left that has much excitement. So I'm either here, or at Sora's, or visiting Tai." He wish he would have taken back the 'Sora's Place' comment, when he saw hurt flash into her pupils. But at the same time he adored it. It let him know that she still cared for him within her heart, and that she still wanted him even if it was a little. " Come in?"

Mimi bite her bottom lip as she looked to him for a moment, and stood silent, than slowly she nodded. " O-okay." She padded lightly to where he stood, and than into his house it hadn't changed a bit, well what she was looking at.

" The place looks nice," she whispered, she felt a spark climb up her spine as Matt brushed ever so slightly against her bare flesh. 

" Thanks, but it still the same Mimi; just without T.K. here," he added, " which makes the places become a little dirty at times."

" It's still nice," she said flatly, as she took in another glance at the place, spotting a few pieces of thrash here and there.

" Your still nice," he spoke, and he could see her cheeks flare a bright pink, which brought excitement to him. " Beautiful as ever as well," he interjected.

" Matt, don't," She rasped, and looked to him with stern eyes, " don't pretend, I can't take that it's worse than your rejection those years ago."

" Pretend? " He stood silent for a moment, " I'm not….no one has to," he spoke softly as he took a step closer to her. " I made a mistake those years ago." 

Every step Matt took, Mimi took one back, she couldn't allow herself to fall head over heals again for him. She just couldn't, especially if it meant tearing her heart to shreds again, she continue the steps till she found her self pressed against the roughness of a wall. Her orbs caught in curiosity as Matt place a hand above each of her shoulders, trapping her against the wall.

" Matt-," her words were cut short as he pressed his lips against Mimi's, his tongue licked at her lips for entrance. She didn't seem to put up much a struggle, as she obligingly parted her lips, allowing her tongue to dance with his in a tango.

But somewhere within the pleasure, as she wrapped her hands around Matt's neck, Michael popped into mind and she pushed Matt back with all her strength. She quickly moved herself from the wall, her eyes full of rage. " How could?! You never even ask if I wanted you too, or if I had someone!"

" I loved you, Matt, keywords, Loved past tense, I have Michael now and I LOVE him, present tense!" She stop. " I thought I'd come over to try and talk thinks out and salvage what friendship we once had, but I guess there is none is there?"

Matt eyes widen in shock he himself had no control over what just happen, but he KNEW she kissed him back on her on free will! " You kissed back! No one forced you do that, Mimi; but you did. And I care about that, no matter how many guys you have I KNOW you love me!"

Tears welled at the corners of her eyes and she opened her mouth several times but only ended up closing it back. " How dare you tell me what I feel!" she lashed, and than quickly hurried out of his house before he could say another word. His lips still stain hers, and that was all she could feel.

Gingerly she pressed her fingers against them, his kiss felt so right, and yet so wrong, how suppose to love him? She had Michael. He was the one that did so much for her, that gave her so much!


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: I'm not sure exactly, as of whom said they had got a virus on their computer but I had one and if it was the same as mines here are some simple instruction of getting ride of it, quickly:

__

Error Message Displayed

The following message will appear on affected systems:

NT AUTHORITY\SYSTEM Shutdown Notification 

Return to Overview

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Physically Disconnect from the Internet

This simple step will stop the error from recurring. 

Shutdown your computer.

While the system is shut down, disconnect any network cable (such as local network, cable modem, DSL, broadband) from the back of the system.

Turn on your computer.

If using a dial-up (i.e., modem) connection, do not connect to the Internet.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------- STORY------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, held onto Tai's hand a little longer, before the doctor had came in and advised her that visiting hours were over and she could come again. She was use to it; it was like that every day wasn't it? She sighed, something however felt so wrong. She felt as though she wanted to stay, that she needed to stay, but she could not of course. 

" Good night, Tai." She whispered and caressed his forehead with her lips, and pulled a way with a frown, " I wish you could say something back."

She clasped her hands behind her back; she needed to go did she not? Of course she did, her brown orbs couldn't pull away from his form however. She felt as though she had so much to tell him at that moment, like if she explained everything he'd wake up because he'd want to fulfill his life as well.

" Sora, you need to be going now dear," a shabby older woman, with long silky white hair and blue orbs as clear as the ocean, spoke. She was one of the nurses in the hospital, she was also one of the most caring nurses in the hospital at that. Ever since Sora had begun to come here often, the older lady was here, bringing her a snack or two once in a while and tell her stories and encouraging words of wisdom.

" Yes, Ma'am," Sora smiled at the nurses, and brushed the back of her hand lightly against Tai's pale flesh. " I'm here for you always."

" Goodnight, Sora."

" Goodnight, Mrs. Kyokuyo."

" I'll keep a watch for him, just make sure that you get some sleep tonight I heard your flower shops having a big sale tomorrow which means lots of work." Sora nodded, and hugged Mrs. Kyokuyo before padding down the halls and away from Tai.

__

" Sora…" 

She looked over her shoulder, a brow arched at the calls of the winds as she took foot out of the hospital room. She couldn't help but think it was her name, the wind had cried out. Nor could she help but think it was someone whom she knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Sora's fingers rested lightly on the window. She turned from the glass to look at her running friend. Sora was saddened by Mimi's facial _expression. "Mimi?"  
  
"I.I.I want to leave," said Mimi in a hushed voice. Mimi's eyes filled with tears, and unspoken words passed between the two.  
  
Sora wrapped her arms around Mimi's small frame as the brunette girl murmured, "I don't want to be someone he thought of when he had nothing. I don't want to be second. I want to be first. But I can't, cause I see piece of you in his eyes and I just can't do it."  
  
Sora rubbed Mimi's back and kept silent as she listened to her friend's words. Each one brought more pain to her because of what she had done. There was nothing Sora could say. There were no kind words that would leave her throat, no friendly advice, no reassurance.  
  
Mimi pulled away from Sora's arms as she caught glimpse of Tai's figure through the glass window. A frown played upon her lips at the appearance of her friend. " .Tai." Mimi turned to Sora for a moment and with a silent nodded from Sora she pushed open the small oak door and walked in. Mimi turned to Sora for a moment and with a silent nod from the other girl she pushed open the small oak door and walked in.  
  
Tai lay below a thin white cotton sheet with many different wires and machines hooked up to Tai's prone figure.  
  
She was happy to find a chair beside him. Sitting down, she gingerly reached for his hand and held it within her own.  
  
"I ran when I heard Matt was with Sora," she said softly as she caressed his hand. She stared down at the sleeping man.  
  
"I wish I had as much courage as you." She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. She smiled as she felt the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"I wish you would wake up." She whispered before being lulled to sleep by the move of his stomach and carried into dreams.  
  
The room was filled by a small light that shone off the brown haired beauty and flowed over the sleeping man's body before fading away into the pores of his skin.  
  
Mimi's eyes opened wide as she felt someone tap her shoulders lightly. She looked upwards to where the touch had come from and nearly fell off her chair in surprise.  
  
She couldn't believe it. After all these years, why now? Why not when she had asked for it all those years ago? 


	7. yay

My Stories Might take time to have chapters Added, so I created a Site were I'll be able to get them on Faster just as soon as I get Beta-readers. So from now on if you want to read my stories go to the site in my profile. I'm also looking for Beta- Readers. I will also be putting up other people stories that send them to me and I think is Good, ( or I like.) For Now, Thanks.

P.S: GO TO MY PROFILE!


End file.
